Last Hope
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: AU, no yaoi. Tyson's failing math and he's the only one who believes he was wrongly diagnosed with ADD. Kai is one fight away from getting expelled from another school. Tyson needs to bring his math up to graduate JH and Kai is his newest assigned tutor.
1. Beginning of the End

Document Opened: 10/26/2010, 12:54pm.

Authors Note:  
Got the idea to add Tyson's non-existent ADD a couple of minutes ago and decided to get started on this story. Been meaning to anyway.

**Irk of the moment**: Anyone else dislike the new twix commercial? Seriously, one of my favorite candy bars and it is _helping_ you _lie_ about _cheating_ on your wife? Not cool Mars corporation, not cool.

I also feel bad for the children of today. You can't be a kid and hyper, no~, if you're a hyper kid then you have ADD and need valium or adderall or something. For the past few months or so, every-time I go out it makes appreciate my mom even more since pretty much _every-time_ there is at least one mother yelling at her kid to stop crying or letting their four and five year old's trail behind them at the crosswalks, like in front of wal-mart or across the street and get mad when they don't hurry up. Man, when I was their age my mom was like a hawk or something.

Before you ask, I am 22. 23 this December.X3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Aoki Takao does. I do own this fic though.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Junior high life _was not_ fair, the blunette thought with a frown that bordered on a pout upon being called into the Principals office a few minutes ago. "Mr. Granger!" The sudden loudness brought him out of his thoughts as he snapped to attention hearing his name. Knowing from past experience when his name was spoken like that, it was never a good thing. He chuckled sheepishly while the man raised an eyebrow at him after clasping his hands in front of himself and rested his elbows on the cherry oak desk. "Am I boring you?" He wanted very much to say _yes_ but knew better since the first time he actually did answer the question truthfully, he had gotten in trouble for it. So, he shook his head. Making sure to _listen_ this time.

Letting out a weary sigh, the older man continued. "As _I_ _was_ saying , you need to bring your math mark up considerably or you _will not_ be able to graduate with rest of the students. Depending on your final mark, you will either be sent to Summer school or held back." He made sure to stress the importance of that sentence and knowing that the boy may not like his decision, it was one he _had_ to do.

"I am well aware of your condition-" The blunette refrained from snorting at that, he didn't have a _condition_ as so many others wanted him to believe, he knew he didn't. "With that in mind, I thought it might be in your best interest to get one of the other students to help you out a bit."

He was puzzled now since even three of his best friends had tried and failed, plus his older brother and a few others who he had personally driven off accidentally with his mind more focused on food than work. Wasn't his fault they made him study around dinner time. Or they kept questioning after awhile if he had even taken his medicine because keeping someone focused on _one thing_ should not have been _that_ _difficult_.

"So, from today until your mark comes up your tutor will be Mister Hiwatari." At that piece of information, his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. Everyone at the school knew who he was, most easily known for being one of the biggest jerks at their school. Although he never did anything _mean_, he just didn't talk to anybody there, ever. Unless it was a teacher and even then there was almost an annoyance about it. Although some the rumors that popped up at the mention of his name were kind of amusing since even he found it hard to believe any of them to be true. "Seriously, mister non-social himself?" He questioned in disbelief knowing it was fruitless as there was only one student there with that last name.

"Hn." Hearing that voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand and he shrunk slightly in his chair.

"Ah, yes. You may come forward now." The black haired man spoke and gestured to a darkened corner of the room behind the door, a figure stepped into light. The aforementioned teen casually walked over and sat in the vacant chair beside Tyson's and remained silent.

It was quiet for a few moments and Tyson was pretty sure he hadn't felt this small in a long time. But in his defense he _had_ tried to befriend the dual blunette multiple times, as had Rei and Max, two of his best friends. But every-time he either gave them the cold shoulder, glared or just told them to back off. Still, he had tried a few more times than they did but got no farther and ultimately gave up since they had extra homework piled on at the time and he had been _trying_ to focus on his math.

"You boys are both dismissed for today." The Principal nodded and without waiting for anything else, Kai got up and headed to leave. Not knowing where to go from there, Tyson got up and followed Kai out of the door.

/\\\\\\\\\\

He'd already made sure Max, Rei and Kenny went on ahead without him; knowing he'd be in the Principal's office awhile anyway so they wouldn't be waiting for him forever. With that he half jogged up to the dual blunette who was busy ignoring the world around him. "Hey, Kai, wait a sec!" He spoke loudly to get the other teen to stop, which he did once they reached an empty hallway that led to the exit.

"Hm?" He questioned while staring at the blunette. His mind had been so focused on what he had to do, he nearly forgot about his new responsibility. He snorted inwardly, what a good start he was off to.

"So, um. When do you wanna, I guess, study?" He was reluctant to use the word _'tutor'_ since he had no idea how Kai would be or even if he would actually help him, sit and do nothing or just get fed up with him on the first try.

"Tomorrow after school. We can go to the park nearby." Nothing further needing to be said, he turned and walked off. Hands shoved in his pockets, not looking forward to having to explain his latest scrap to his older adoptive brothers.

Meanwhile, for a good minute or so Tyson stood there, staring at the door. Mildly surprised that the other teen had even answered him at all without some kind sarcastic or snippy response. And for a moment a small voice in the back of his mind told him that maybe, just maybe this time he could actually try again and befriend the dual blunette.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Didn't know how to end it so I ended it there. It's no surprise that the Blitz boys are the aforementioned brothers. Ian's there too but he doesn't have to explain anything to him.

Done: 10/26/2010, 04:49pm.

10/30/2010, 07:07pm.  
Only posting this early since the surprise I have setup  
for tomorrow night is amazingly on schedule.

Happy All Hollows Eve Eeveryone!  
07:08pm.


	2. I Wonder?

Document Opened: 10/24/2010, 06:11pm.

Authors Note:  
I know there are a quite a few people that think Kai is only Japanese, but if that were the case then why would he have a _Russian_ middle name. Personally, like in this story, I think he is half-Japanese and half-Russian. However in most fics I generally just have him Russian but you get the point and I'm rambling now...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He sat, bored, at his desk. Having been there for the past half-hour, staring at the same page in his own math-book ever since he grounded himself to his room after they arrived back.  
He barely registered the fact he was tapping his desk with his pencil, his mind too lost in thoughts and bits of guilt.

Setting the pencil down, he sighed and ran a hand through his two toned hair and his frown deepened. Spencer, his eldest brother, had brought him home from school and being in pre-med, he knew the blond had more important things to do then pick him up whenever he got called to the Principals office for fighting. Although it wasn't like it was his fault. It was just a few other select kids from his school, for reasons he still didn't know, found it amusing to _try_ and pick on him for his strange appearance. It wasn't as though he _asked_ to be born with red eyes and two toned _blue_ hair.  
That part always puzzled him since he didn't know of anyone in either side of his family with blue hair. Then again he was the only one he knew of in the family with red eyes and not wanting to think about anyone in his family that was related by blood, he forced the subject to the back of his mind.

The fact of the matter was even though he _tried_ to just walk away, one of the others decided to come and start with him personally since he didn't react to their comments. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. That much he knew.

Unfortunately the fight took place close enough to the school grounds so that when the Principal arrived, he caught sight of him finishing off the last of his nuance's and the group of them had been summoned to his office after school. For that he allowed himself a small smirk, those idiots still had no idea he was a black-belt in a style of Russian martial arts. They did at least have that coming to them but he knew better than to tell the Principal that.

Before class they were all sent to the nurses office and he had only came out with a few bruises that would fade away like the others. The other four were not so lucky. He'd given them quite a few more bruises than he had and probably liked making them bleed more than he should have but at least he did try and ignore them first.

After classes had ended, he was ordered back to the mans office and even he was aware of his track record so far and knew these little incidents were pushing it. He wasn't trying to get expelled and yet for some reason some people seemed to get a kick out of picking on his appearance. Times like that he wondered if he really was cursed?

The Principal, while he may have had a voice that could bore you senseless as he droned on and on about things, was also a man who believed in second chances. So, he was given his last chance today by helping that other teen who kept trying to 'get to know him' and be _friends_ or something. Tch, he didn't need friends, at least not from that school. He didn't know who was in arms with who there and preferred not to take chances. Still, one thing he had a little curiosity in was the fact since the other blunette had a poor mark in math, he was almost automatically diagnosed with ADD and that was that. However even he knew the math teacher wasn't that good. His voice was dull, he spoke way too low and his lessons were more or less vague at best. Even he had to take a lot of notes to keep up his grade in that area.

So, knowing Tyson was about to be called into the office after he left, the dual blunette asked to stay and watch from a corner to simply observe the others reaction. Oddly his request was granted without question. It annoyed him a little at how their Principal kept phrasing certain things and from what he gathered from the older teens reaction, he didn't appear unfocused, just bored since the man was droning on about one thing for far too long.

In the long run it seemed to be a mutual benefit for them both. He brought up Tyson's grade and the blunette could graduate with the rest of them and for himself, he wouldn't get expelled from another school.

He nearly cringed just thinking about what would happen if he did. Besides not wanting to worry the others, it would also mean that he could wind up back in Russia where his Grandfather was. And if only one thing ever scared him in life, it would be that man.

He muttered a quick 'hm' hearing knocking at his door and looked up briefly as if he could see right through the wood, which was silly because he knew he didn't have the ability to see through doors. If he had heard the footfall of the person arriving then he could have easily known. "Come in." He spoke while looking at the sheet of soon to solved problems in his math-book.

He expected Tala to be the one to come in. Normally it was the red head who did anyway. Probably because the dual blunette was closer to him than the others, they were all like brothers to him but he was just a little closer to the red head. He didn't know if it was because they were somewhat closer in age or because parts of their pasts were similar but he just _was_.

He had mentally prepared himself for one of Tala's short lectures on the matter just like before. Although Spencer was the oldest at eighteen and had legal custody over the other three, and was his guardian, it was Tala who for some reason or another, had taken up the unofficial role as leader of the house. While the red head would talk to him with a stern voice he could only ever remember Tala yelling at him twice, and that was when he had done something he deemed idiotic looking back on it. Even his eyes, while they often held a hardness to them over these things, were not filled with contempt or hate like he was used to. Just a strange mix of concern and the underlying message _that he had not better do anything that stupid again_.

But it seemed despite him not wanting too, more often than not he ended up worrying one or all of his brothers. Even the times when he wanted to go out at night alone, he at least feigned being asleep and snuck out of the window. But if all he ever did was cause problems, a small nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that maybe he should have just stayed with his Grandfather. No matter how badly the thought alone made his stomach churn.

"Earth to Kai? Hello?" He looked down with a look of indifference, hiding his mild surprise that he had zoned out like that, to see Ian sitting cross legged beside him on the ground and was absently poking his leg with the eraser of his pencil.

He raised an eyebrow while locking stares with the green haired kid who was roughly two and a half years younger than himself. "Stop that." He spoke, implying the poking with the pencil.

Ian, for his part did but the older teen had been absently staring into nothingness when he came in. It had taken him almost five minutes just to get his attention. "Hey, what's this mean?" He abruptly shoved his book in front of himself so Kai could see it and tapped one part of the page with his index finger. He hadn't bothered asking since this wasn't the first time he had gone to the dual blunette for help on the subject and more than likely wouldn't be the last.

After plucking the workbook from him, Ian watched Kai stare at it for a moment before circling a part of it with his own pencil and handed it back to him. "Just skip that one. It's a misprint. But the others are normal."

He nodded while accepting the book back. "Thanks." He spoke and received a 'hn' as a response. They all knew he wasn't much of a talker but he was a good person. Even now, he was still learning all the Kanji but when he had an issue like now, his mind defaulted to go to Kai for help on the matter. He didn't know the details but since Kai was half-Japanese and half-Russian, he was required to learn to _both_ languages and was nearly through learning English on top of that. He had been fluent in both of his native-tongues when he met him for the first time two or so years ago back in Russia.

"How's your bruises?" He questioned while placing his pencil in his book and closing it to be done later.

"Fading." He spoke bluntly while glancing in his own workbook. He closed his as well, opting to get to it later. Not exactly feeling like it now anyway.

"Dinner's in five." A new voice spoke and the two looked over to where Bryan, the second oldest, had popped his head in.

"Right." Ian mumbled and bounded out of the room.

"Oh, and Kai?" Bryan took a step into sight. "I heard you made some kids bleed." He flashed him an almost sadistic smile. "Nice." And at that he left, not leaving room to reply.

His mouth set into a frown as he was very tempted to just tell him he would skip dinner tonight but then that issue of worrying them popped into mind and he relented and stood to leave. Although he had figured out that while Bryan enjoyed violence more then most people, he had just let him know in his own way he wasn't in trouble for his actions that morning.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how'd they react if they found out he had and led a gang?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I like how this came out.

Done: 10/27/2010, 05:24am.


End file.
